ONE PIECE OF MONKEY'D LUFFY - SHERAHOWSHEE'S LOVEFIN
by KyotoAoi
Summary: THIS IS THE MAGNUS OPIUM OF UR FAV ARTHUR, KYOTOMCCLOUDAOI. COME NOW FOR A LIMITED TIME TO SEE THE EPIC WORKS OF THE WORLD. ONE OF THE GREAT WONDERS OF THE PLANET! LUFFY GETS HIS TURN WITH THE MERPRINCESS SHERAHOWSHEE


Arthur's Note: Hay guys, this is the one and only KyotoAoi. You love him, I love him. I am backkk again w/ another atarashee fanfantasy (it's not a fiction, you bastards!) for all of my lovelies! Thx 4 all the suppport!

BTDUBS – if u dun no the story of 1piece, GO LOOK IT UP IM NOT HOLDING YOUR FUCKING DELICATE HANDffjwioaff. And if u do know 1piece, STFUTHISISMYSTORYdEAlW/IT. Neway, here it goooooes

ONE PIECE OF MONKEY'D LUFFY (SHERAHOWSHEE'S LOVEFIN)

_It was just another hawt night on the coral reefs of the Merfish's Merman-land, and Monkey'd Luffy was just chlling LIKE A BOSS. He layed on the beac-choral reef laying with his hat over his eyes. He was asleeping._

_That's when, somehow someway, Sherahowshee __(I can't spell in Japanish guys, sry.) __ Snuck up behind him and said to Luffy_…

"Um, excuse me Mr. Luffy-San-Sama?"

_That's when Luffy jumped up and stared up at this enormous, sneaky mermaid with her big blu eyes and giant mer-breasts. He was groggy, but that didn't change the feel In his pants for the gh-big titted mermaid lady._

"WHat do you want, big-little scarredly cat? Don't you see I am napping and therefore don't need to be waken up by the likes of you when I am dreaming of the lovely Boa Hancock that I have encountered before and she was real nice to me but wanted to marry and I am not down for that…?" Luffy said.

His way of writing run-on sentences got her all hot n' distrbed.

"I am sorry Mr. Luffy-Sama-San-Chan but I am scared of the darks and would need some1 to hold me close in case Mr. James Vander Beek Deckin' comes 2 nab me again." She said with tears in her eyes (AN: she'z so scared all the times!)

"Your'e so scared all the times!" Luffy said with a scowl. Sherahowshee the merman-lady princess flinched.

Monkey'D Luffy gave out a deep breath, which I think they call a sigh. Luffy jumped up high to look into the merwoman's faff-eyes. They were big and deep and blue and moiste.

"Ok fine I will stay here with you only because you are a scarredly kitty with a merfemale's body and lushous brests." Luffy said n then he jumped in between her mammoth flesh-pillows.

She scremed with a mix-mash of shock and pleasure.

"No luffy san-sama-tatsu you mustn't jump between them they are sweaty and stuff." She said. Her body was heating up and getting hot but she tried to control.

"You shut ur mouf scarredly kitten, you are allllllllll

*cough*

Mine" he said. And then he yelled ''Gomu gomu no chuu" and gave her a big giant kiss on her big giant mer-lips.

She receieved the kiss and gave one right back. Soon they were getting hot and pashonate and started to make out.

"Gomu gomu no toungue! (ffffsry guys, I dunno the word for toungue in japanglish)" he said and stretched his toungue out like that one pokemon from Pokemon called Lickatung or something and began to make out with her.

His toungue was so fast and ageisle that it seemed as tho they were doing a kind of flexible sport like skeet (lul4shado) or synchroneyeze swimmin'.

Monkey'd Luffy was now in the rite kind of mood for a hot passionate sects. He dropped his pants and made the merqueen marvel at the size of his 1piece.

"im sorry sherahowshee but I cant take it anymore u are too hot though not as hot as Hancock but thas ok were still gonna go at it"

"Ok luffy-chan-katsu-neko I am so redy" she says and then he goes down to her lower body area.

"Wtf guys its like there's no mer-pus here" he says confusededentally.

"Thas because I'm a mermady so my lower half is a tail." She said matterofpointedly.

"well whatevs cause I'm still gonna slam my ham in your jam, ma'am." She- er- he says. He then moved down to her tail and saw a big fin-gill on the side of her tail.

"Thatsit I'm gonna give it to you in your lovefin right here" he said.

"GEA SARDO" he sed and then he got really big in his no-no-zone.

"noooo luffy-sama-rama I mite break into twobits" she said with a scared d look on her face.

"GIGANTOH….RIFORU (das how they sai it in Japin)" and stuck his massve peen into her vagoo –fin.

He then kept movin' in-and-out like the delicious burger joint.

"OMG HE SO GOOD, LUFFY-SAMA-DAN I MIGHT CLIMAX FROM THIS PLOT DEVLPMENT" SHE SED IN A THROW OF PLZUR.

"O GOD UR SO GUD I WILL BE COmiNG AND GOING SOOOOOOON" LUFFY MONKEY SAID.

ShERAhowshee saw it coming (getit) and witdhrawls his sword and gives him a tekokin (das hndjb for you who are too dum 4 jipinez) of worldly proporiety. He then used his haki to jizz all over her face…

THE EDN? YES.

What have I done?

What am I writing?

Who am I writing for?

For what purpose has God designed me with these intricacies? For what reason am I destined to speak to the masses before me?

_Now the woeful notes begin to make themselves heard; now am I  
come where much lamentation smites me._

What am I here for?

_I had come into a place  
mute of all light, that bellows as the sea does in a tempest, if  
it be combated by opposing winds. _

Make it stop, please…

_The infernal hurricane that  
never rests carries along the spirits in its rapine; whirling and  
smiting it molests them. _

If not by the grace of God befall I, then who is it that I serve?

_When they arrive before its rushing  
blast, here are shrieks, and bewailing, and lamenting; here they  
blaspheme the power divine. _

Mother, I still long for you…

_I understood that to such torment are  
condemned the carnal sinners who subject reason to appetite. And  
as their wings bear along the starlings in the cold season in a  
troop large and full, so that blast the evil spirits; hither,  
thither, down, up it carries them; no hope ever comforts them,  
not of repose, but even of less pain._

I still dream…of Eden…


End file.
